Relieving Stress
by Santoand
Summary: Being the ruler of Neo Arcadia is hard on Harpuia, but Leviathan has come to help him fix that. WARNING: Lemon


**Hello, Readers! This is my second fanfic, WARNING: Contains Lemon. Enjoy!**

It was years after the battle with Weil on Ragnarok. The revived 4 Guardians had since then returned to Neo Arcadia, though it was heavily damaged after being blasted by Ragnarok. With the help of Ciel and the Resistance, they managed to rebuild it and humans and reploids returned to the city. Indebted to Ciel and the Resistance, they no longer persecuted them and became a benevolent empire. The leader, Sage Harpuia, reassumed his role as the ruler of Neo Arcadia and named Fairy Leviathan, his comrade, his second in command.

One evening, after a long day of ruling Neo Arcadia, the sage was lying in his quarters. He was very stressed and had a massive headache. Fairy Leviathan had begun to notice this and decided to pay him a visit. The siren ex general knocked on his door, Harpuia got up and answered it, and saw none other than his second in command: Fairy Leviathan. "What are you doing here?" Harpuia asked, tired. "Nothing." Leviathan answered "Just wanted to check on you, you seem really stressed lately." She added. Harpuia groaned, "Being a ruler is so stressful, my head hurts." "Uh huh, Why don't I fix that for you?" The siren proposed. "How?" Harpuia asked. "Just sit up and let me do the rest." She replied. The sage then did as she told him to and sat up. Leviathan then got behind him and massaged his shoulders. The sage really enjoyed this and moaned "Oh, Leviathan, that feels wonderful, keep going." He asked. Leviathan then massaged faster and began placing kisses on the back of his neck, trailing onto his ears, then his cheek, and then finally, his lips. The siren then engaged with him in a passionate kiss, Harpuia was surprised, but did not object. After much time passed, they broke away to maintain oxygen.

"Why did you do that?" Harpuia asked, surprised. "Why, did you not like it?" Leviathan asked. "No, I liked it, but why?" Harpuia asked again. "Because... I love you." Leviathan admitted. "But why didn't you tell me before?" Harpuia asked. "I was afraid you wouldn't love me back." Leviathan admitted. "Don't be silly, Leviathan, of course I love you." The sage replied. "But why didn't you tell me earlier?" The siren asked. "I thought you would laugh at me, a stone-hearted warrior, for having feelings." Harpuia admitted, blushing. "Oh, Sage, it's fine to have feelings, even for a "stone-hearted warrior" like yourself." Fairy replied. "Really? Thank you, Leviathan. You've made me the happiest reploid in the world." Harpuia said. The two then embraced each other for a long time, then after some time they broke away again.

"So, would you like to do this now?" Leviathan asked. "Of course I would." Harpuia replied. With that, they engaged in another passionate kiss, while taking off each others armor. After another time, they broke away again. Leviathan smirked at Harpuia, who was unsure of what she was planning, and gripped his member with both hands, rubbing it up and down. Harpuia found this movement very pleasurable, and let out a low moan. This prompts Leviathan to work him faster, and dragging her tongue over the tip of his member. Eventually, Leviathan begins pumping his member at a raging pace and sucks on the tip at hard she can. Harpuia then lets out one final, loud moan as his orgasm crashes over him, and unloads all over Leviathan's face. Leviathan is unfazed, and licks the seed off her face. This turns Harpuia on even more, as he sat up and engaged in another kiss with Leviathan.

"So, ready to get me back?" Asks Leviathan. "Yes." Harpuia replies, as he places his hands on her medium breasts and begins fondling them. This sends shockwaves of pleasure all over Leviathan's body, causing her to let out soft, moans. Harpuia then moves to Leviathan's lower area and laps at her pussy, causing her to moan even louder. "Oh, Sage, that feels wonderful!" Leviathan moaned, prompting Harpuia to speed up, and in no time, Leviathan approached her climax. "Oh, Sage! I'm going to cum!" Leviathan announced, her juices exploding from her pussy and onto Harpuia's face. Harpuia wiped the juices off his face and licked them from his hand. "Mm, you taste great." Harpuia admitted. The two laughed, then engaged in another kiss, until finally, they pulled away.

"Sage, fuck me." The siren requested. The sage was surprised, "What? are you sure?" Harpuia asked. "Absolutely," The siren replied, "I want your child." "Alright." Harpuia replied, "But I'm a bit soft right now." Harpuia said, gesturing at his member. "No problem," Leviathan replied, "Let me fix that." In no time, the siren stroked Harpuia's shaft until it was rock-hard again, then the sage got up and positioned his member to enter her core. The sage entered and broke through the siren's virgin wall. At first, Leviathan felt some pain, then that pain was replaced with pleasure as the Sage continued to pump his member in and out of her pussy. "OH YES, SAGE! Please go faster!" Fairy moaned, and the sage obliged. Soon, they reached their climaxes. "Oh, Sage! I'm going to cum!" Leviathan announced. "Me too!" The sage announced, and they screamed as they released inside each other. The sage pulled out of Leviathan and they both flopped on the bed, exhausted. Leviathan leaned over to Harpuia and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Sage." Leviathan said. "Thank you, Fairy." Harpuia said, kissing her cheek in return.

The sage then did something completely unexpected, he got up on his knees and took Leviathan's hand and asked "Leviathan, will you marry me?" Harpuia asked. The siren then shrieked with joy and said "Of course, I'll marry you!" Leviathan answered. The two then hugged and kissed each other "Does this mean I'll be your queen?" Leviathan asked. "Of course it does." The sage answered. "Oh, sage!" The siren exclaimed, and they engaged in one final kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

Two weeks later, the wedding ceremony was taking place in the throne room of Neo Arcadia. Harpuia had named Phantom his best man, while Leviathan named Ciel and Allouette as her bridesmaids. Zero was finishing up the vows until he came to the last part "You may now kiss the bride." Zero announced. The newlywed couple then kissed each other while everyone cheered. It was the happiest day of their two lives, and they would have even more happy days as long as they had each other.

**That's my second fic, hope you people enjoy! Peace.**


End file.
